


A Steamy Friendship

by bud16



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Air Bed, Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Capsule Corporation, Embarrassment, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Rivals, Sauna, Shower Sex, Sleeping Together, Special pills, Training, Training Room, Underage Sex, blowjob, moans, nipple playing, rimjob, sauna sex, shower, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Goku & Goten would visit Vegeta & Trunks as they all spent all day training.  After their exhausting training, Goten & Trunks would go to a sauna where things get really steamy
Relationships: Goten/Trunks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Steamy Friendship

A Steamy Friendship

Goten & Trunks are best friends even though their dads sometimes don’t get allow with each other, but they both manage to become friends, so that their sons can hang out with each other. One day Goku & Goten would be at Capsule Corps to train with Trunks & Vegeta. Once inside, Goten & Trunks were happy to see each other while Goku is trying to be friendly with Vegeta. Vegeta & Trunks would escort Goku & Goten to their training room. Once inside, Goku & Goten were amazed of how Vegeta & Trunks were trained. All four of them would begin training as they would exercise for 5 hours non-stop. Goku, Vegeta, Goten & Trunks would be exhausted as they all agree that they had trained enough for one day. Vegeta wanted all of them to take a shower together, but Trunks would have other plans.

Trunks: Hey dad!

Vegeta: Yes son.

Trunks: It is alright if Goten & I use the sauna room.

Goku: You guys have a sauna room?!?

Vegeta: Of course we do. Why on earth would you want to use the sauna room after a spending 5 hours of training?!?

Trunks: Well, it’s because we hardly get to see each other & we would like some privacy. Isn’t that right, Goten?

Goten: Yeah. Not seeing Trunks truly makes me sad.

Goku: Come on, Vegeta. The boys deserve some privacy.

Vegeta: I guess you’re right. You boys can use the sauna room.

Goten: Yay!

Trunks: Awesome. Thanks, dad. You’re the best.

Vegeta: I guess you’re right.

Goku couldn’t help himself as he smiles as he was proud of Vegeta.

Vegeta: Once you two are done, we expect you two to take a nice long hot steamy shower or bath. Do I make myself clear!?!

Goten: Yes sir.

Trunks: Yes father. We understand. Come on, Goten. Let’s go to the sauna room.

Goten giggle as he & Trunks would exit the training room and head straight for the sauna room. Once they arrive at the sauna room, they both would enter the changing room as they both begin removing their clothes until they both ended buck naked in front of each other. Goten would grab a towel while Trunks would head straight into the sauna room. Goten quickly join him as he rapidly closes the door behind him as he sat down on a bench right next to Trunks.

Trunks: Oh yeah! This feels nice.

Goten: It feels hot.

Trunks: It supposed to feel that way, dummy.

Goten: Oh! Hey Trunks.

Trunks: Yeah Goten.

Goten: How come you didn’t wear a towel before coming in here?

Trunks: To be honest, I like it when I relax in the nude in here. Why do have a towel on, Goten?

Goten: Promise not to laugh.

Trunks: I promise.

Goten: I’m embarrass being naked in front of you.

Trunks: WHAT!?!?!? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Goten. We’re both boys & have penises.

Goten: Yeah, I know, but it just feels weird being naked in front of my best friend.

Trunks: Tell you what; if I tell you a secret will you remove your towel, so I can see you naked.

Goten: I guess so.

Trunks: Come on, Goten. It’s either a yes or a no.

Goten: Alright. I promise to remove my towel.

Trunks: Awesome. You ready to hear the secret?

Goten would nod his head yes.

Trunks: My dad always comes in here after his extreme hardcore training, but after he relaxes a bit he soon falls asleep. I sometimes sneak in here while he’s napping & suck on his super big thing.

Goten gasped as he was surprise to learn what his best friend does when he’s not around.

Trunks: It gets even better. After sucking on his super big thing, I sometimes ride it.

Goten: Isn’t that painful?

Trunks: It sure is. It totally rips my hole apart, but man it feels amazing to have my dad’s thing inside of me. He even sometimes squirts this weird white hot gooey stuff out of his thing & into me.

Goten: Wow Trunks! That’s so cool, but have you ever got caught?

Trunks: Nope. I manage to slip right off of his thing & quickly make my getaway towards the shower and wash away that awful stuff and head straight for bed before either my mom or dad found out what I was doing.

Goten: That’s awfully risky, Trunks. Aren’t you afraid of being scolded by them?

Trunks: Yeah, but that’s what makes it interesting.

Goten: Well, I kinda experience something like that, but it was with Gohan.

Trunks: Awesome. Tell me everything, Goten.

Goten: Okay, but you have to pinky promise that you won’t ever tell anyone about this.

Trunks: Really!?! A pinky promise!

Goten would hold his arms as he gave a very serious glare right at Trunks. Trunks gasped as he knew that Goten was serious when he gets stubborn.

Trunks: Okay.

Goten smiled as they both wrap their pinky’s around each other & shook hands.

Trunks: Now will you tell me.

Goten: Sure. It was just only me & Gohan at home.

Trunks: Where were your parents?

Goten: Out having a romantic dinner alone.

Trunks: Oh! Continue.

Goten: I was in bed trying to fall asleep, but I couldn’t because something weird was poking my underwear. I would lift the covers to see that it was my thing. I got scared & quickly left my bed and start searching for Gohan. When I open his bedroom, I saw Gohan lying on his bed as he was moving his hand up & down on his thing while making some strange sounds that I never heard before.

Trunks: Wow!

Goten: When Gohan turn his head & saw me, he was shocked as his face completely turn bright red. I just stood there in shock as I wonder what big brother was doing. I was about to leave when he told me to enter his room, so I did. When I climb up onto Gohan’s bed, I would see Gohan’s big thing & couldn’t believe how big it was. Gohan asked me what was wrong & I told him about my problem. Gohan chuckle as he told me that I was probably trying to have a wet dream.

Trunks: What’s a wet dream?

Goten: Gohan said it’s when you sleep & have these strong arousing dreams.

Trunks: Oh. I think I get.

Goten: Gohan also said that when you have a wet dream that you squirt out a lot of that white gooey stuff.

Trunks: Just like my dad.

Goten: Yeah then I asked Gohan what he was doing to his thing & he told me that he was masturbating.

Trunks: What’s masturbating?

Goten: Gohan said that you use your hand to massage your thing, so you can feel good about yourself & when you get really excited you squirt out that white gooey stuff all over yourself.

Trunks: Wow! That sounds so cool.

Goten: I asked Gohan why he does it & he told me that he doesn’t have anything else to please himself. Then I sudden had an idea & told Gohan that he could use me whenever he wanted to. Gohan was surprised by my offer, but I told him that I would do anything to make him feel better. He looked at my cute adorable face & agrees to use me. So whenever Gohan & I are alone, we sometimes do what you secretly do to your father.

Trunks: What do you & Gohan do, Goten?

Goten: We sometimes suck each other’s things & when Gohan gets really excited he squirts massive amounts of that white gooey stuff into my mouth & I swallow all of it.

Trunks: Every single drop!?!?

Goten: Yup & it taste super yummy. And when he’s really in the mood, he would have me get on my hands & knees as he pulls my butt cheeks apart exposing my hole as he licks it.

Trunks: Wow! I want Gohan to do that to me.

Goten: After we gets my hole nice & wet, he would press the tip of his thing right against my hole & starts shoving on it. I would let out a loud whimpering cry as it hurts, but once he gets his thing through my hole, he pounds me nonstop & I totally lose my mind.

Trunks: You’re so lucky, Goten. I wish my father could do that to me.

Goten: I know. Every time Gohan pounds me, he always releases that white gooey stuff inside of me then he would pound me again until he’s completely drain.

Trunks: Man. Sounds like you & Gohan are very close to each other.

Goten: We sure are.

Trunks: You know what, Goten?

Goten: What Trunks?

Trunks: We can experience what my father & Gohan experience.

Goten: What do you mean?

Trunks: I told mom that I wanted to squirt that white gooey stuff out of my thing & she was totally shock when I told her.

Goten: What happened?

Trunks: She told me that I had to wait until I was older to experience it, so I begged, whine & cried for a whole week as she finally gave in & made two special pills just for the two of us.

Goten: That’s hard to believe, Trunks. Your mom creating pills that allows us to squirt that white gooey stuff that your father & Gohan can do.

Trunks: It’s the truth, Goten.

Goten: Then where are the pills, Trunks?

Trunks: They’re hidden underneath my pillow in my bedroom.

Goten: Well, I want to see these pills.

Trunks: Okay. I’ll be right back. Promise me that you won’t go anywhere.

Goten: I wasn’t going to, Trunks.

Trunks would leave the sauna room as he makes a mad dash towards his bedroom as he toss his pillow aside & grabs the two pills that his mom created. Once he got them, he quickly runs back to the sauna room as he was surprise to see Goten buck naked. Goten’s eyes widen in pure shock as he didn’t expect Trunks to be back so soon as he was about to grab his towel & put it back on, but Trunks quickly grabs it as Goten’s face quickly starts turning bright red of embarrassment as tears being to develop.

Trunks: Come on, Goten. Please don’t cry. You look absolutely cute & adorable without any clothes on.

Goten: You really think so?

Trunks: Of course. Why would I lie to my best friend?!? We are best friends, right?

Goten: Yeah.

Trunks: And you said that you reveal yourself after we told our secrets to each other.

Goten: Yeah.

Trunks: Then why are you about to cry?

Goten: I thought you were going to make fun of my thing.

Trunks: Why would I do that? You know that I wouldn’t make fun of you. You should know that by now, Goten. You bring the whole world to me. Even though we’re still kids, I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter.

Goten: You truly mean that?

Trunks: I’ll show you, but first let’s take these pills.

Goten: Okay.

Goten would walk over towards Trunks as he took one of the pills as they both soon swallow the special pills that Trunks’ mom made them. Once that was done, Trunks soon place his hands onto Goten’s face as he leans in & starts kissing him on the lips. Goten’s eyes widen as he was shock to feel Trunks warm soft lips against his as he slowly gives in & starts making out with his best friend. Goten & Trunks would swirl their tongues deep inside each other’s mouths as they both felt their penises growing as they became horny. They both look at each other as they blush. They slowly pull their lips away from each other as they try to catch their breath while they look at each other’s cute adorable horny penis.

Trunks: You look absolutely adorable, Goten.

Goten: You too, Trunks.

Trunks: Shall we take it up a notch?

Goten: Yeah.

Trunks: Awesome. Let’s suck each other’s things. You can be on top of me if you want Goten.

Goten smiled as he was super happy to hear that from Trunks. Trunks would hop onto the bench as he lays himself flat on his back as waits for Goten. Goten would walk right over as he couldn’t believe how cute & adorable his best friend as he slowly hops on facing the opposite as both boys are now staring at each other’s cute hot adorable horny things as their mouths begin to water. They both slowly lean in towards each other’s things as they wrap their lips around it. Goten & Trunks were amazed of how wonderful the other tasted inside their mouths as they wrap their lips tightly around each other & begin bobbing their heads up & down while they slowly slurp each other’s things into their mouths. Chills ran throughout their bodies as they could feel their things being suck by the other as they continue slurping & sucking. Goten & Trunks really love sucking each other’s thing as their bodies are shaking with excitement as they begin to leak pre-cum into each other’s mouths. Their eyes widen as he felt something sticking leaking out of their things as they continue sucking & slurping each other. Goten & Trunks continue to leak more & more pre-cum out of their things as they slurping it up as they soon felt their things twitching as they giggle. They both kept sucking & slurping each other as they felt themselves getting hotter & hotter until they couldn’t bare the hot heat anymore as they both squirted their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouths at the exact same time. Goten & Trunks eyes widen as he felt squirt after squirt white hot gooeyness coming out of each other’s things as they slurp & suck it all down. Once they got done squirting their hot load & drinking each other’s delicious hot boy milk, Goten & Trunks slowly remove their lips away from each other’s thing as they start gasping for air. After they caught their second wind, Goten would remove himself off of Trunks body as made sure that Trunks had enough room to get up as Trunks lean up from the bench as he stares at his cute adorable friend.

Trunks: Wow! I can’t believe that we actually squirted that white hot gooey stuff that my dad & Gohan can into our mouths.

Goten: Me either.

Trunks: I have to say yours tasted pretty amazing, Goten.

Goten: I would say the same thing for yours as well, Trunks.

Trunks: I think we better wash up before my dad finds out that we’ve been in here all this time.

Goten: Okay. Can we shower in your bathroom, Trunks?

Trunks: Sure.

Goten & Trunks would dash right out of the sauna as they both made their way towards Trunks bedroom as they enter the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, Trunks would turn the shower water on as it would hit Goten, but the water would be too hot as it causes Goten to yell out in pain. Trunks quickly adjusts the water became more pleasurable as Goten let out a loud sigh of relief. Trunks would join his best friend as they both took turns standing underneath the water helping washing each other bodies clean. As they were washing up, Trunks would soon have an idea.

Trunks: Hey Goten.

Goten: Yeah Trunks.

Trunks: You wanna finish what we started in the sauna?

Goten: Yeah!

Trunks: I have something that I know you’ll love. Close your eyes.

Goten: Okay.

Goten would close his eyes as Trunks dashes out of his bathroom as he went & grab his special surprise as he drag it back into his bathroom.

Trunks: Okay. You can open your eyes now.

Goten slowly open up his eyes as he was surprise to see a bed in the bathroom.

Goten: Wow! You got your own bed for your bathroom!?!

Trunks: It isn’t just a bed, Goten. It’s an air bed.

Goten: That’s so cool. You’re so lucky, Trunks.

Trunks: I know. Now hop on.

Goten: Okay.

Goten would hop onto the air bed as Trunks pushes the air bed underneath the showerhead as they both were getting soak as Trunks soon hops on as well as he crawl his way towards his best friend.

Trunks: You ready?

Goten: Yeah!

Trunks: Let me take the lead, Goten & I promise that you’ll have a great time.

Goten nod his head as he follow Trunks lead as they both moved around a lot until Goten was laying flat on his back on the air bed as his legs are stuck up into the air while his cute hot adorable anus is being exposed while Trunks is on his knees right in front of Goten as his cute adorable thing is twitching like crazy.

Trunks: Get ready Goten because I’m about to pound that adorable hole of yours crazy.

Goten: Please go easy, Trunks. You know how sensitive I am.

Trunks: Don’t worry. I promise to gentle.

Goten felt a bit nervous as Trunks slowly positions the tip of his thing right at Goten’s anus. Goten gasped as he felt Trunks thing rubbing against his anus. Trunks smile as he slowly thrusts himself forward. Goten grunted as he could feel his hole being shoved by Trunks thing until Goten gasp as he felt Trunks thing sliding right through his hole as it enters inside of him. Goten would huff & puff as he could feel Trunks warm hot thing inside of him as he stares up at Trunks cute hot adorable face as Trunks smiles right back at Goten & begins pounding his best friend. Goten’s eyes widen as he gasp while feeling Trunks moving deeper & deeper inside of him. Trunks soon grab a hold of Goten’s ankles as he felt himself feeling very hot as he pounds Goten’s hole very rapidly. Goten continues to stare at Trunks cute adorable face as he soon begin playing with his sensitive nipples. Trunks continues on pounding as he was surprise to see Goten playing with his nipples as Trunks felt his nipples get harder as he also felt himself oozing pre-cum inside his best friend. Goten gasp as he felt something sticky leaking from Trunks thing as his insides quickly tenses up & puts close his entrance as it would also squeeze Trunks thing very tightly. Trunks grunted as he could feel Goten’s insides squeezing his thing very hard as he kept on pounding, but the hot sexual heat would be too much as Trunks moans on the top of his lungs as his thing gushes out his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Goten. Goten’s eyes widen as he felt something gushing inside of him as he pinches his nipples very tightly while moaning on the top of his lungs as he too fires his white hot gooey cum all over his body. Once both boys got done unloading their loads, Goten slowly remove his hands from his nipples as while Trunks would feel very drain as he felt his grip onto Goten’s ankles loosening as they slip right out of his hands as they flop down onto the bed while his body slowly leans forward as he collapses right on top of Goten’s wet gooey cum covered body. Goten gasped as he feels Trunks warm hot soft body against his as he felt himself blushing.

Goten: Trunks!?! Are you okay?

Trunks would let out a grumbling noise as he was super tired as he wanted to sleep peaceful on top of Goten’s warm hot wet body.

Goten: Trunks! You can’t fall asleep now. What about my turn.

Goten would gasp as he felt Trunks thing slipping out of his hole as he soon felt the rest of Trunks hot steamy load oozing its way out as it slowly oozes right out of Goten’s anus & leak all over the air bed. Goten would huff & puff while trying to catch his breath as he couldn’t believe what just happen as he would Trunks onto his back as he soon had an idea. Goten would position Trunks right in the middle of the air bed as he soon got on top of his sleepy friend. Goten softly gasp as he felt he warm skin rubbing against Trunks as it made him horny again. Goten couldn’t help but to smile at Trunks cute sleepy adorable face as he soon positions his thing right at Trunks hole. Trunks let out a grunting noise as he felt something pushing against his hole. Goten giggle as he softly lies completely on top of his best friend as he soon presses his lips against Trunks’. Goten’s eyes widen as he was surprise that his friend isn’t reacting as he realizes that Trunks must have been very exhausted as he soon slips tongue inside his sleepy friend & begin playing with Trunks tongue. Goten soon felt his thing twitching as he soon begin thrusting himself forward. Trunks would grunted as his body shakes as he could feel something trying to push its way through his entrance until it finally did as Trunks gasp into Goten’s mouth as Goten’s thing slowly slides its way inside his best friend. Goten would rest a bit while he still continues kissing his cute adorable friend. Once he got himself calm down, Goten begin thrusting himself forward into Trunks tight hole. Trunks grunted as he felt Goten’s thing moving deeper & deeper while also feeling Goten’s warm hot wet tongue inside his mouth. Goten soon felt himself getting hot as he begins leaking something sticky inside of Trunks. Trunks grunted as he felt himself tensing up while his insides quickly close his entrance as it also squeeze Goten’s thing very tightly. Goten gasp as he felt Trunks hole squeezing his thing very tightly as it was super sensitive that it started spraying out white hot gooey cum deep inside of Trunks. Trunks eyes pop wide open as he felt gush after gush Goten’s hot load entering his body as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs inside Goten’s mouth as he too sprays his white hot gooey cum all over him & Goten’s bodies. Once both boys got done spraying their white hot sticky mess, Goten slowly pull his tongue back inside his mouth as he softly remove his lips away from Trunks mouth.

Goten: Hey there cutie.

Trunks: I should be the one saying that to you, but what the heck were you doing Goten!?!

Goten: I thought you fell asleep, I took had sex with you while you were napping.

Trunks: Oh!

Trunks felt a bit embarrassed as he felt his face turning bright red as Goten chuckle.

Goten: You’re so cute when you’re the one that’s being embarrassed.

Trunks: Yeah!

Goten: Now that I had my turn, what should we do Trunks?

Trunks: I don’t know about you, but all I want to do is clean myself up & go to bed.

Goten: Can I sleep with you?

Trunks: Sure.

Goten slowly lean himself up off of Trunks body as he soon felt his thing slipping right out of Trunks tight hole. Trunks gasp as he felt Goten’s thing sliding right out of him, but soon whimpers as he felt Goten’s hot load oozing its way out as it slowly leaks out of Trunks hole & onto the air bed. Once he no longer felt Goten’s load was inside of him, Trunks would move himself around as he soon stood on the air bed as he got himself underneath the showerhead & let the warm hot steamy water wash away any white gooey stuff that was on his body. Once he felt clean, Trunks would hop off of the air bed as he stand right next to the shower knobs as he Goten took his turn underneath the showerhead as he too let the warm hot steamy water wash his body clean. Once he felt refresh, Goten also hop off the air bed as Trunks turn the shower water off as both boys soon let out a yawn as they both felt very sleepy. Trunks & Goten would walk out of Trunks bathroom as Trunks quickly grabs two towels for him & Goten. Once they both reenter Trunks bedroom, both boys begin drying themselves off as they also help each other dry off more quickly. Once they both felt super dry, both boys would hop onto Trunks bed as they got themselves underneath Trunks covers as they snuggle up to each other.

Goten: Hey Trunks.

Trunks: Yeah Goten.

Goten: I love you.

Trunks: I love you too.

After confessing their love to each other, they both slowly go to sleep as Vegeta & Goku enter the room to see their boys snuggling up to each other peaceful as they both quietly sneak away allowing the boys to sleep.

Vegeta: Wow! I never saw Trunks that tired before.

Goku: Same thing with Goten.

Vegeta: You’re more than welcome to spend the night here if you want, Goku.

Goku: Thanks, Vegeta. I’m glad that our boys get along with each other.

Vegeta: I have to agree.

Goku: Well, I better go call Chichi & tell her that Goten & I aren’t coming home.

Vegeta: Okay.

Goku: Night, Vegeta.

Vegeta: Night, Goku.

As Goku dashes to make his phone call, Vegeta snuck his head back into Trunks bedroom as he’s happy that he & Goten have a wonderful friendship.


End file.
